forever in heaven
by FanficitonFan
Summary: this story is my first so be nice it a helen/ nikki romance but has parts were its a kris/selena romance and maybe some pat and nat stuff :o lol
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**Helen Stewart was the governing governor of HMP Larkhall prison, she loved her job and everything about it. She was friends with all of her staff with exclusion of Sylvia Hollomby and Jim Fenner. Helen had been trying to get rid of Jim Fenner since the first week she started at HMP Larkhall and now she had the chance "Jim Fenner was a bully and he should not be allowed to work with women" Helen thought to herself, "but how do i take the bastard out". **

_**Ten days later **_

**Helen was stod to one side laughing to herself as she heard a police officer say, **"**Jim Fenner you are under arrest under suspicion of death by dangerous driving". There had been a major hit and run incident roughly 5 days ago were jim had framed former PO Karen bettes she had been reinstated into the prison service and principal officer jim couldn't understand how she got reinstated and why he got demoted when he made sure the cops found her car everything he had it all planned what had happened where did it all go wrong jim kept wondering.**** Helen tried not to jump for joy as she watched Fenner being dragged off in cuffs. Karen turned to Helen "helen theres on thing i dont understand" "whats that" helen replied " well how exactly did the charges get drooped off me and dropped on him?" Karen asked "why are you sorry they did" "definatly not just curious" "apparently when the cops actually looked at the CCTV like i suggested they saw fenner dump the car take off the wig and coat leave the bottle inside and run off" "thats great i cant belive yopu helped me out after they way i treated you when i was dating jim" " hey we all know hes a minipulative bastard" " thanks helen". **

**That night when Helen returned home she was wrapped up in a warm hug from her husband Sean Parr. "What was that for" Helen asked suspiciously "what am i not allowed to give my wife a loving hug" Sean replied "Sorry" Helen laughed. Suddenly Helen burst out in fits of laughter. "What's so funny" Sean asked, "oh nothing just thinking about something that happened at work today" Helen started " Something amazing must have happened for you to be laughing like that obviously no trouble off fenner today then"Helen tried really hard not to smile when she heard the last part." well yes something amazing did happen today and i dont think ill be bothered by fenner for a long time" sean looked dazed "Have you finally saked the bastard?" sean asked " oh no much better than that he got arrested for framing karen. A massive smile was suddenly slapped across Sean's face.**

**A week later Helen received confirmation that they had found a replacement for Jim Fenner. It was a female officer who went by the name Nicola Wade (Nikki Wade for short). She was tall with short dark black hair. helen wondered if this women was a good officer like karen or a bad one like sylvia, she put nikki out of her mind and wondered into the POs office were suprise suprise sylvia 'bodybag' hollomby was sat reading hello magazine with a cup of tea and a biscut. helen only wished that the police had take jim and sylvia. " SYLVIA" Helen shouted "look we all understand you missing Jim as he was your best friend but you cant sit around and do nothing all day now get back to work" ****Sylvia suddenly bolted out of her chair and into the main part of the canteen and watched all the inmates having their lunchwith a grumpy look on her face you could tell that sylvia really hated helen but helen didnt seem to care. **

**The next morning was the usual morning meeting. Helen had been taking the morning meetings as wing ****governor ****Frances Myers was on her honeymoon with new husband Colin hedges. "OK good morning everyone nice to see you all here now i only have a couple of announcements to make today and then you can let all the inmates out, first of all we are taken on three new inmates today" "who" Sylvia asked "we've been allocated Natalie Buxton, Patricia Kerrigan and Kristen Yates" Helen replied so if you can collect those at the right time please Di thank you, we have also been given a transfer from Bransgate prison to replace Jim Fenner she goes by the name Nikki Wade so be nice she is experienced in the job for 7 years now, fianlly we are taking on a PO from Oxford prison today her name is Selena geeson and ive allready allocated her Kristen yates, geeson has been a PO for 5 years coming up she has also worked in drugs rehabilitation so if there are any drug issues id like you to confront her, ok that's all go and unlock please".**

**At ten o clock that morning a sexy tall dark haired woman made her way towards Helen Stewart's office. She lightly tapped on the door three times and waited for the reply. "Come in" Helen said " are you Mrs Stewart?" Nikki asked "yes i am and who are you if you don't mind my asking", "Nikki Wade maam i believe your expecting me " yes forgive my not looking up at you yet miss wade i will be with you in just a second i have to finish this report. **

**When Helen finally looked up she made eye contact with Nikki and suddenly something in her sub conscious said to her "wow she bloody gorgeous where the hell did someone so beautiful come from?" "ok right" she finally managed to spit out " i wasn't expecting you till this afternoon " yer i know im sorry but i got here early yesterday so i woke up early so i thought i would come in early hope you don't mind" Nikki smiled sending shivers down Helens spine. " ok Nikki you will be working on G wing it has its faults and its probably the most eventful wing in this prison but then again with your experience im sure you will no how to handle it, you wont only be our new employee here at larkhall but i am giving you the status Jim Fenner used to have before he was arrested so you are now our principal officer of g wing are you ok with that?" " yes of course" nikki eventually managed to say after beimg shocked "are you ok?" helen asked "yes i wasnt expecting to become principal officer all a bit of a dream right now" nikki replied " i know you will do a fantastic job" " i will certainly try" " good". Helen smiled a sexy smile wich replaced the shivers down nikkis spine that helen had experienced earlier. " before i leave i think i should mention that im gay" nikki started worried that helen would pull a face and then make her resign. " I know" helen replied "you know?" nikki asked puzzled " yes it on your file", "and that doesnt bother you at all" nikki then said to helen " why do you want it to bother me" helen replied sarcastically " no" nikki and helen both smiled at each other nikki knew what she started to feel for the gorgeous young scot but helen couldnt understand why she herself was feeling the way she was.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

**When Nikki arrived into work that day she was still in shock that the job she had always wanted she was finally getting she was now principal officer wade that scared the shit out of her, it made her feel old, she loved the fact she got to boss people around though. Nikki walked into the PO's office for the morning meeting she introduced herself to the staff standing in the PO's office. Sylvia as always didn't take much notice. **

"**Good morning everybody for all those who don't know this (pointing at Nikki) is Nikki wade your new principal officer, now I want you to treat her with respect and give her no grief, got it and yes Sylvia that includes you." Sylvia was not pleased with Helens last statement but no one really cared what Sylvia thought now Jim was gone. Nikki started talking to Selena they both seemed to get on well, so Nikki invited her out for drinks that night and Selena accepted. **

"**Sorry nikki got to go have a sentence planning session with Kristen Yates"**

"**No problem Selena you go I want to hang around here a bit anyway just to get used to things", with that Selena walked out of the office and left Nikki alone in the office. **

"**Sorry I'm late Kris got chatting to a new employee here" Selena said in a loving voice**

"**Don't worry about it babe you're here now that's all that counts" a smile spread across both of the women's faces. That night Selena went out to drinks with Nikki. Selena learned that Nikki was gay to, and that her parents threw her out when she was 16 because of her sexuality. Her parents didn't except the way she was she had to be there perfect daughter, the model sister. **

**That evening Helen arrived home late from work and instead of coming home to the open loving arms of Sean she came home to a drunk and violent Sean, that day Sean had been out with some of his mates and they had convinced him to get pissed, Helen hated it when Sean was drunk he always hit her and insulted her and then be all apologetic in the morning and every single time Helen took him back. She sat down in the living room waiting for Sean to start having a go about something and she was thinking about two things , " if Sean hits me today then I am going to end this I'm done with being abused by him" she thought to herself ****although she always thought this but every time she took him back. The other thing on her mind was Nikki Wade, Helen was trying to understand why Nikki was all she could think about day and night, she knew that she was feeling something for this woman but she was so confused and suddenly she thought " there's no way I can be attracted to her is there? NO there can't be I'm as straight as they come", or so she hoped she was. **


	3. Help me out

Hello Hello, so i havnt update this story in like a year i absolutly lost my confidence as a writer becasue i believed that noone was reading it so i would really really really really appriciate it if you could you send me review and let me know if you would be intrested in me continuing this if not i wont simple Lemme no :) x 


End file.
